In the past, a variety of horse halters have been devised for the purpose of controlling a horse during either equestrian activities such as riding the horse or for purposes of controlling the horse's movement during handling and tethering. While a panoply of such devices have been used, until the present time, none have proved adequate to control a frightened horse during the loading of the horse onto a trailer or at other times when the horse becomes excessively agitated.
The particular problem that has confronted those who handle horses is that, when a horse becomes excessively agitated, the horse rears its head and when the horse so acts in this unruly manner, there is danger to the handler. This danger is readily apparent when one considers the relative strength of the horse versus the human handler. As has been noted in the prior art, and is known in the field of horse handling, a horse may be best controlled when its head is prevented from rearing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,707, issued Sept. 23, 1975 to Morgan identified the problems associated with a horse's rearing of its head. Morgan provides a mechanical tie-down strap of predetermined length connected between the belly strap beneath the horse's flank and the halter. This strap or rope mechanically prevents the horse from rearing or raising its head beyond the positive limit provided by the particular length of the strap. While this device is effective to prevent the horse from raising its head to an undesired degree, it allows completely free, unrestrained upward movement of the head up to the limit and an abrupt, unyielding stop at the limit. Consequently, it does not have a calming effect on the horse and, indeed, may have the contrary effect of agitating the horse to a greater degree.
The problem of a horse's rearing its head was also recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 649,314 issued May 8, 1900 to Kelly, and this patent discloses an undercheck device for horses including a yoke positioned on the horse's neck and overcheck rein which extends over the top of the horse's head. This apparatus mechanically restrains the motion of the horse's head so that the horse can neither lower its head unduly or rear its head. However, this device which is designed for use when the horse is ridden, does not prevent the horse from being agitated and is not effective for controlling the horse when it is being lead into a trailer.
It has long been recognized that a horse has various pressure points on its head located immediately behind and to the side of its ears. When pressure is applied to these areas of a horse's head, the horse is somewhat discomforted but is not physically harmed. It has also been found by the applicant, that, when the horse is highly agitated as a result of events occurring in its surroundings, such as during loading the horse on a trailer, the application of pressure to these locations on the horse exerts a calming influence on the horse, since it distracts the horse from those events that are making the horse irritated. It should be pointed out that, while existing halters or leaders do have straps that extend around the ear, their conventional wide, flexible structure prevents exertion of sufficient pressure on these sensitive areas to result in this calming influence.